


【KK】君以外 07

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 07

本章……嗯……未成年小朋友自觉一点直接关掉。 

里站：8位报警码+pin控中文名称的拼音（小写，两个字，七个字母） 

 ABO，dirty talk有，看不下去随时小红叉。 

一切情节都是设定，一切ooc都归作者。祝食用愉快。

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 空气里揉进醇香拿铁的味道。

 窗帘只拉上了一半，还是光一午后出门时的样子，从房间眺望，此刻夜深人静的洛杉矶闪烁着晚归的路灯和酒吧的霓虹，欲望甚嚣尘上。

 刚双手环住光一的肩颈，两人沉陷在软和的床褥中，唇齿交缠，呼吸沉重。

 他的舌尖扫过光一有些开裂的唇纹，被对方用牙齿捕捉到，推回温热的口腔交换着彼此的津液，不经意漏出的软黏呻吟和甜腻的奶糖信息素撩拨着光一，简直把他逼到疯掉。

他早已把这些年对omega性冷淡的包袱全部抛诸脑后，现在满脑子都是把身下人拆骨入腹。

 湿绵的碎吻绕着耳廓向下，牙齿轻轻撕扯着耳垂，呼吸打在耳后的敏感处，惹得堂本刚嘴角泄出压抑着的呻吟，身体因为快感而颤栗，想躲却被另一只手控制着无处可逃。

光一指尖卡进臀缝，故意在他耳边边舔舐边说，“你这里全湿了。”

 “是刚才浴缸里的水……”

 光一隔着内裤有弹性的布料摩挲着穴口，身下人难耐的扭动身体企图逃脱他的玩弄，一股热流缓缓渗透内裤，粘在光一的指尖。

 “hora，明明在往外流着什么……刚的身体以前也这么色吗？”

 话音还未落，刚不满的隔着衣服一口咬在他的肩胛骨上，右肩痛的他倒抽一口气，手下报复性的发了发狠，没轻没重隔着薄薄的内裤捅进半根指节，浅浅按压着紧致的周围，抠刮着柔软的内壁。

 “嗯……别！”刚被刺激地松开口，伸手阻止他，眼底潮红的看着光一，“先帮我脱掉。”

 他被湿漉漉的眼神看的下腹一紧，也不再折腾，三两下就除去下身最后一层遮蔽物。

刚的上半身还穿着浸湿的白衬衫，下半身却一丝不挂，白色的布料透出因情欲而泛红的肉色躯体，胸前两点充血挺立，衣角被抬头的欲望顶开，折到一边露出没多少肌肉的小肚子。

 脱掉内裤后堂本光一坏心地不再触碰后穴，吻了吻他有些青肿但似乎并无大碍的颧骨，从有些细软毛发的鬓角一路啃咬，隔着湿透的衣服，最后在胸前乳晕打着转，直到刚呼吸越来越急促，然后带着点哭腔，如同他萦绕的信息素一样甜腻地跟自己求饶，“ko chan……不……不要玩了……你弄弄后面……”

 堂本刚本就已经开始发情，被alpha信息素包围，任何触碰都会使自己颤抖不已，堂本光一这样挑逗，此时理智已经完全遁入情事中，惹的后穴阵阵发痒。

 “你想好了？”光一贴近耳边，蛊惑性的嗓音问着本该已经有答案的问题。

他实在不能确认自己这样做对不对，眼前是十几年的好友从未见过的样子，自己本该去找来抑制剂，或者干脆把人送去医院，可是下身被撩拨起火，信息素又灼烧着神经，此时硬的有些发疼，恨不得马上就操进还未放松过的小穴。

他一点儿都不想用抑制剂，也一点儿都不想送他去医院。

无论是自己还是刚，现在这副模样，他们哪儿都别想去。

刚被他问的气急反笑，实在想不通到底是自己哪里魅力不够，他居然能忍到现在都不进一步动作。

太伤自尊了吧……

不知道哪来的力气，堂本刚一用力，翻身把光一摁在自己身下，趴在他耳边，用黏黏糊糊的语调严肃地说，“现在是我在勾引你……”

他没穿裤子的臀瓣卡在光一凸起的部位前后磨蹭，感觉包在裤子里的东西跳动了两下，从尾椎升起求欢的快感，惹得后穴渗出些粘稠的液体，蹭湿了光一的裤子，不，这条应该说是光一出门前随手抓来穿上的、是刚自己的裤子。

“我要你操我，把我当成你的omega，你想怎么干都可以，想怎么弄脏都可以。”

一字一句砸在光一耳中，撩的他双眼充血口干舌燥，他一用力把刚压回床上夺回主动权，两人滚了一圈，堪堪靠在床的边缘。

堂本光一脱去上衣，然后手臂架起他的腿弯朝自己拉了一把，防止他从床上掉下去，手指探入紧致的后穴，瞬间被温热的触感绞住。

手指一进一出，堂本刚难耐的喘息着，手臂缠上光一的脖子，惹得他欲火从腹部升起，性器又硬了一圈。

堂本光一不得不尽量屏住呼吸，不让暴涨浓郁的信息素冲刷自己已经在忍耐边缘的神经。他一手扩张着，另一只手三两下扒去被堂本刚蹭脏的裤子，连着上衣一起甩到不远的椅背上。

随后他去扯堂本刚的衣扣，从最下面开始，一粒一粒，解到一半时没了耐心，干脆一用力，纽扣全部崩落，衣服可怜地半敞开着，黏糊糊地贴在堂本刚的皮肤上，露出领口一枚灰色的水晶项链。

 他好像在哪里见过这块水晶石，可能是刚以前曾经带过的缘故，便没有多想。 

堂本光一把手指抽出来，将人翻过身背朝自己，白色的衬衫被剥下，挂在刚的小手臂上，露出白嫩浑圆的肩膀。他转手将质量良好的衬衫一缠，刚的臂弯折成九十度，重叠着捆在一起固定在背后。

“你干嘛绑我！”刚不满地想要转过身抗议，却被光一卡住腰部，往后一拖，双腿跪趴着分开，翘起圆滚滚的屁股。

“你自己说的，我想怎么干你都行。”堂本光一在他耳边轻笑，仿佛小恶魔一般的语气，“我就想把你绑起来干你。”

手指再度送进密穴，摩擦抠刮着柔软的内壁，没有手臂支撑的上身只能趴在床褥中，堂本刚只得侧着头咬住下唇低声喘息。

光一从背后搂住堂本刚的腰，一手加了一根手指仔细拓展着后面，另一只手摩挲着乳头，待到两点完全硬挺后才向下腹挪去，揉了一把小肚子上的软肉，最终握住一直没有被抚慰过的分身。

“啊……唔……”刚终于忍不住呻吟出声。

光一常年持枪的手长着一层薄茧，从铃口摩擦到根部，再从根部直撸到顶端，速度不紧不慢，来来回回数次，虽然刚忍着没有再叫出声，但夹紧的后穴暴露出他其实舒服的不行。

光一趁机送进第三根手指。

小穴的褶皱被三根手指一点点揉开，不安分地在内部四处按压着，偶尔曲起指尖转一圈，引得无法动弹的刚腿根颤抖，喘息中带了点鼻音。

“ko chan……够了……进……进来……”

“够不够我说了算。”

堂本刚诱人的模样，让堂本光一呼吸也不由得沉重起来，可他必须保证扩张充分，否则万一刚又受伤，他会愧疚地恨不得扇自己一巴掌。

“啊——停下来……ko chan停一下……”好像是后穴揉擦到什么地方，堂本刚的呻吟一下变得高亢，本就唱歌十分好听的嗓音，此刻更像是求饶一般，黏黏糊糊的说着胡话。

“tsuyo身上有好多不得了的开关……真的超色情的。”堂本光一前后两只手都没停下，细碎的吻顺着光滑的脊背慢慢往上，每到一处都惹得堂本刚呻吟不断。

最后他停在奶糖味最浓的后肩颈，那是堂本刚腺体所在的地方。

堂本光一轻轻啃咬着这片区域，苦咖啡味的信息素和奶糖一交融，像是加了双倍奶的拿铁，愈发让人着迷。

他再次揉擦过方才让堂本刚为之亢奋的点，听见他变调的呻吟，坏心眼地在他耳边问道，“David也这样做过吗？”

他明显感觉自己的三根手指被后穴死死夹住，前端的性器在掌心跳动了两下，却没有射出来。

“不要提他……”堂本刚像是努力稳住自己的喘息，虽然尾音还是上扬着，但语气里满是一本正经的警告。

他一点不想在此时听到这个人的名字，小王八蛋应该是一个过去式了，堂本光一不应该不知道。

“抱歉……”光一赶忙道了歉，他一时得意忘形，竟然捡了刚的痛脚来戳。

可是，堂本光一是真的在嫉妒，堂本刚这样色情泛滥的模样，曾经有另一个人比自己还要早见过，一想到这一点，他心窝里像爬了成千上万的小蚂蚁，咬的浑身不舒服。

发狠似的咬住刚的腺体，但最终只是舔舔味道，没有咬破标记。

这是刚最后一次能够被标记的机会，就算情欲冲昏头脑，自己也绝对不能这么干。

他应该把最后一次留给最喜欢的人。

堂本光一抽出手指，下身已经硬挺地跃跃欲试，刚好像也只把刚才发生的不愉快当作易燃纸，穴口摩擦着光一的火热时，被上头的情欲一烧，瞬间化为乌有。

他将刚的腰往下按了按，跪在他分开的双腿间，拉着绑住的小臂将堂本刚的上半身扯起来，迫使他的穴口贴紧自己的性器，然后一点一点，将头部研磨进密穴中。

“啊……”后穴被渐渐填充的满足感使堂本刚仰起头，脖子弯成色情的弧度，舒服地呻吟出来。

虽然双手被绑住，但却不妨碍他自己慢慢往后蹭，企图让光一快点填满自己。

堂本光一好像看穿了他所有想法，两手将刚的肩膀后拉，整个上半身不再是趴着的模样，而是拉到直立起来，后穴含着吞到一半的性器，身型不稳地半坐在光一的腿上。

随后他掐住刚的腰，凶狠地往下一按，伴随着刚亢奋的尖叫，性器整根没入，被炙热的内壁包裹起来，爽地光一咬住后背的一块软肉，在他耳边低吼。

堂本刚双手被绑在身后，双腿叉开在两边，以现在的姿势，除了坐在光一身上，以及堂本光一掐住他腰部的手，堂本刚没有任何着力点。

他像是不愿意给自己适应的时间，抬起臀部几乎抽出整根，再放手任他自由落下。胸前挺立的乳尖被玩弄，涨大的性器毫无保留地侵犯着后穴，一次比一次快，一次比一次深，一次比一次让堂本刚感到自己要被操成奇怪的样子。

“光一……慢……慢一点……”他双手反绑没办法推开身后的人，身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着快一点，再快一点，可是后穴摩擦地像是起了火，烫的刚不得不含着哭腔讨饶。

“tsuyo明明吸的那么紧，明明是还不够舒服的样子。”光一没有听他的，又上上下下操了几十个来回，直到刚摇着头哭出声才又把人上半身按回床里，回到跪趴着的姿势。

堂本光一这才看清，猩红的肉棒被小穴吞吐，操翻出里面殷红的软肉。他慢下速度顺着记忆在里面顶转着方向，寻找刚才让堂本刚不得不兴奋起来的点。

“唔啊……光一，那里不行……啊……”

刚哭到带点求饶的鼻音被蒙在被子里，胡乱地摇着头，湿漉漉的发梢被蹭地乱七八糟，和扩张时一样，呻吟声陡然变高。  
    
找到了，tsuyo的色情开关。

后入的姿势并不方便堂本光一折磨那一点，他便就着双手反绑的刚，抬高他的右腿架到自己左肩上。

性器并未拔出来，只是随着在灼热的洞内旋转有些微微退出，光一一转到自己想要的位置，便发了狠地重新顶回去，冲撞让他酥麻的尾骨又如同被电过一般，恰好就在让刚疯狂的那一点上。

“不行……那里不行！嗯啊……光一……那里……那里不行……”

“tsuyo明明很喜欢我这样操你……”堂本光一自认体力非常好，但温柔乡中大开大合地操了这么久，他也开始喘粗气。

“会被操坏的……光一……停……停下，要坏掉了……”

堂本刚被操地浑身酸软，除了口中胡乱求饶的话，只有被快感强逼出来的泪水让他还能感觉自己是醒着的。

堂本光一的欲望顶到最深处，感觉有一条紧闭的缝隙拦住了去路，他对着那条缝隙顶弄了几下，迫使堂本刚拉回已经快昏过去的神志。

如果不被标记，生殖腔自然也无法打开，堂本光一虽然从没和omega上过床，但这样浅显的道理还是明白的。

可他就是不放过那条缝隙，恨不得把囊袋也一同挤进去，翘开那条小缝，把滚烫的精液浇进去。

“疼……”粗暴地去开启缝隙，不但不会打开，反而会让omega疼的难以忍受，堂本光一见他是真的很痛，倒也爽快地放弃了对缝隙的进攻，转而回到让堂本刚发疯的点。

龟头碾轧研磨，进进出出全部绕不开那最敏感的一点，之前快速的抽送将肠液被拍打成细腻的白沫，此时慢下来，便顺着腿根流到床上。

刚被折磨的很彻底，眼神涣散，喉咙深处发出无意识的呻吟。

堂本光一看着身下被自己操到失神的刚，一股满足感油然而生，加快了顶弄的频率，没几下后穴就一阵紧缩，终于是把堂本刚操地射在两人的小腹间。

黏黏腻腻呻吟着射完第一轮，堂本光一并没有打算放过他，他还一次都没有射，自然有的是精力让刚再来几轮。

他解开绑在手臂上的衬衫直接丢进垃圾桶，然后手肘勾住刚的腿弯，绕道背后将人一鼓作气抱了起来，堂本刚为了保持平衡，不得不搂住他的脖子。本来已经半退出的肉棒再次撞回最深处，刚射过精的敏感内壁绞地堂本光一差点缴械投降。

他仰头去吻刚的嘴角，一边走一边上下颠簸，每次下落刚都不得不把他的性器吞到最深，直到将人放在桌上，才稍稍罢手。

当然，完全罢手是不可能的。

堂本光一把挂在手臂的膝盖抗至肩上，刚半撑着上身，被折成一个开口狭窄的v。

光一一边轻柔地动着下半身，一边擦去他眼角的泪痕，追着刚的嘴角吻了下去。

像是含了一块随时会化掉的奶糖，明明自己那么讨厌吃甜食，却唯独对这个味道欲罢不能。

他突然迫不及待地想把这个人再绑起来，谁也不许看，谁也不许碰。

只有自己可以。

＊ ＊ ＊

堂本刚不记得光一是什么时候射出来的，他只记得他全部射在自己身体里，滚烫流动的液体填满了深处。

自己后来断断续续又高潮了数次，直到囊袋里没有什么可以贡献出来的，堂本光一才罢手。从额头吻到喉结，叼着他的唇瓣撕咬亲吻温存了好久，才抱着他到浴室做清理。

他记得自己后来是在光一的臂弯里睡着的，周身环绕着他苦咖啡的味道，混着奶糖的甜腻，让他这一觉睡的无比安心。

他梦见光一牵着自己的手在纽约的时报广场，他走的快，在前面指指点点要光一给自己拍照，光一走得慢，跟在自己身后温柔地笑着看着自己。

他以为自己醒来时会睡在光一的臂弯里，可是他没有。

没有留下一条消息，只有空气里揉进香醇拿铁的味道。

光一不见了。

 

（TBC）


End file.
